L'Effet de minuit
by Didou614
Summary: Il ne voulait qu'une chose. Lui montrer où était sa place jusqu'à qu'il ne puisse rien faire d'autre que gémir. JANMAS.
1. Part 1

Pairing : Janson x Thomas

Type : One-Shot

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à James Dashner.

Nda : Voilà un autre Janmas qui se passerait plus dans l'univers du film que du livre. Je préviens qu'il s'agit plus d'un **pétage de plomb** écrit à 01h00 du matin en 30 minutes, qu'un véritable écrit travaillé. Pour ceux qui suivent A3, désolée de ne pas poster en ce moment, mais cette fic n'est pas ma priorité. Ça ne veut pas dire que je l'abandonne hein :p Je suis bien décidée d'écrire ce lemon Thominho (j'ai même écrit le début). Merci à Newt is Stilinski pour la correction.

 _Effet de minuit (Déf. DidouDictionnary) : phénomène qui se produit aux alentours de minuit, donnant des envies irrépressibles d'écrire un texte érotique et violent. Relation étroite avec le syndrome de la main étrangère (= provoque des mouvements incontrôlables de la main qui semble dirigée par une volonté externe)._

Bonne lecture quand même.

* * *

 **L'Effet de minuit**

Il ne voulait qu'une chose.

Lui montrer où était sa place jusqu'à qu'il ne puisse rien faire d'autre que gémir.

Tous les jours ils se croisaient, et tous les jours ce gosse le défiait du regard, à croire qu'il en redemandait.

Lorsque les rendez-vous individuels réservés à chaque sujet arrivaient, c'était toujours le même jeu.

Car oui, ce n'était rien de plus que ça pour Thomas, un jeu de position dominante auquel il se savait déjà vaincu. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à se battre, rien que pour l'emmerder.

Janson avait beau l'inciter à abandonner en y allant de plus en plus fort à chaque fois, le garçon continuait de le provoquer.

La première fois était un accident.

La seconde fois, une coïncidence.

Et la troisième, la promesse d'une quatrième fois.

Aucun des deux n'avait réellement commencé. Il y avait juste eu ce moment de tension absolue où lors d'un débat mouvementé, leurs corps s'étaient effleurés, et le désir s'était réveillé.

Ça ne pouvait pas être autrement.

De nombreuses fois Janson avait tenté de résister. Mais c'était peine perdue.

Thomas le rendait fou, incarnant la tentation à l'état pur.

Des fois, le blocard se pointait dans son bureau avec une nonchalance déconcertante. Janson lui disait qu'il n'avait pas de temps à lui accorder tandis que le garçon le transperçait de son regard haineux. Puis son sourire joueur et taquin se montrait petit à petit.

Maître de la provocation, Thomas glissait des sous-entendus, insultait subtilement son organisation, il disait ses conneries avec un calme incroyable, et toujours avec cette vibration dans la voix qui faisait frémir le plus âgé.

Jusqu'à que Janson craque et le prenne sur la table, contre le mur où à même le sol.

Peu importait que ce soit douloureux, sur le moment le plaisir était bien plus fort.

Le blocard ne faisait plus le malin lorsqu'il était à genoux, et qu'on l'obligeait à se cambrer. Sa joue frottant contre le sol tandis qu'il étouffait ses cris dans son avant-bras, sur lequel il mettait son front si ce n'était pas sa bouche. Janson était impitoyable mais Thomas ne s'en plaignait jamais. Car ça serait pris pour un abandon et Janson aurait tout gagné.

Ces derniers temps, l'aîné le prenait sans aucune douceur, aucune compassion. Ainsi il tentait de le faire fuir, mais le plus jeune ne cédait pas. Même s'il grimaçait parce qu'il pensait être tué à chaque coup de reins, Thomas se laissait faire et ne le repoussait pas.

Ils en venaient souvent à se battre, à se blesser. Thomas griffait le dos de Janson qui le giflait quand il parlait trop. C'était incroyable comme ce gamin pouvait passer des heures sans dire un mot, et à un autre moment, ne jamais arrêter d'utiliser sa langue. Du moins pas de la manière dont l'aîné le voudrait. Alors il l'embrassait pour le faire taire. Mais ils devaient bien reprendre leur souffle et libérer leurs gémissements de plaisirs, alors si Thomas continuait à élever la voix pour le provoquer, Janson le giflait. Ou alors il entourait sa main autour de sa gorge, et le menaçait de l'étrangler s'il sortait encore un mot.

A chaque fois que le brun rentrait dans son dortoir, perclus de douleur, les autres blocards s'inquiétaient. Ils voyaient peut-être les bleus sur son visage, mais pas les morsures dans son dos.

Jusqu'au jour où les choses changèrent.

Leurs débats n'étaient plus que violence et haine, entre ses cuisses Janson baisait Thomas d'une profondeur animale. Il suçait cette peau crémeuse, alors que le cadet s'accrochait désespérément à ses cheveux poivre-sel. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que son amant souffrait, atrocement. Et malgré sa gorge nouée il arriva à articuler : « Janson je crois que- » avant d'être coupé par une main bâillonnant sa bouche. Des gens se trouvaient dans la pièce d'à côté, ils devaient faire le moins de bruit possible.

Janson avait toujours son nez niché dans le cou du blocard quand il sentit ce dernier gigoter sous lui et pousser contre son buste. Sans stopper ses coups de bassin, il leva la tête et ce qu'il vit lui tordit l'estomac.

Thomas grimaçait, non de douleur, mais de tristesse. Ses yeux ambrés étaient noyés de larmes, et il était secoué de légers soubresauts. Faiblement, il essayait de repousser le corps qui l'assaillait.

Janson ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à un chiot attrapé dans un piège de chasseur, alors il se retira et il lut du soulagement dans les yeux de Thomas qui sanglota dès que sa bouche fût libérée.

Il n'avait pas la force pour se relever, néanmoins il se traîna par terre en tremblant de toutes parts, pour se recroqueviller contre le mur.

Il avait atteint sa limite. Le jeu était finit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Didou

* * *

Vous pensez qu'il faut m'interner ? :'3


	2. Part 2

Nda : J'ai été heureuse de constater qu'il y avait pas mal de gens qui appréciait le Janmas ! :D Voilà une petite suite parce que j'avais des idées à revendre. Inutile de poser un warning pour violence ou abus hein, vous me connaissez maintenant x) Je remercie Alien et constance62 pour les reviews anonymes, et Newt is Stilinski pour la correction.

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Effet de minuit – Part 2**

Janson n'avait pas parlé à Thomas depuis plusieurs jours. Évidemment il continuait de le croiser, mais le plus jeune qui avait perdu son regard provocateur, l'ignorait complètement. Ses bleus disparaissaient avec le temps au grand dam de Janson qui voulait continuer à voir ces vestiges de leurs entrevues passionnées. Elles étaient les preuves de leur lien, les preuves que Thomas lui appartenait car c'était LUI qui les lui avait faites.

Mais vu son dernier échange avec le blocard, s'il voulait continuer à marquer ce corps qu'il désirait tant, il devra se servir sans demander la permission, ne pas lui laisser le choix.

Pour l'instant, Janson ne s'en sentait pas capable. Peut-être que lorsque sa patience aura atteint ses limites et que son envie animale deviendra insoutenable, il deviendra alors égoïste et ne se souciera plus de sa bonne conscience.

En attendant il patientait sagement, en espérant que Thomas revienne de lui-même dans son bureau.

Janson remarqua que les autres sujets le regardaient différemment depuis quelques temps, il ne savait pas ce que Thomas leur avait raconté à son sujet mais ça ne devait pas être des compliments. Il y avait aussi ce jobard, Aris, les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient rapprochés et ça ne plaisait pas tellement à Janson.

Mais un beau jour, il bénit Aris et sa tête-à-claques. Tout simplement parce que c'était lui qui avait emmené Thomas dans cette salle réservée aux agents du WICKED, cette salle où ils entreposaient les sujets.

En pleine nuit, ces deux fouineurs s'y infiltrèrent alors qu'ils n'avaient strictement rien à y faire. Au même moment, Janson rentra et contacta la Chancelière Ava Paige par vidéo conférence, mais lorsqu'il sortit sa carte pour quitter la pièce, il entendit du bruit derrière-lui. Il resta immobile un moment, tendant l'oreille. Puis il se retourna, regarda minutieusement autour de lui. Il fît un pas et continua à chercher, dans un silence des plus pesants.

C'était le jeu du chat et de la souris.

Quand il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait, il se jeta sur le blocard et le maintint contre le mur devant lequel il était caché.

« Alors Thomas, on fait une petite ballade nocturne ? demanda-t-il en lui assenant un coup de genou dans l'abdomen. »

Un cri de douleur envahit la pièce et _putain_ qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien songea Janson, c'était une douce mélodie pour ses oreilles.

« Ça faisait un moment qu'on avait pas parlé tous les deux, non ? »

Thomas cracha au visage de Janson et réussit à se dégager de son emprise en se débattant férocement sous l'adrénaline, en suite il se précipita sur la porte mais celle-ci était verrouillée. Janson s'essuya le visage et regarda avec amusement Thomas jurer et frapper violemment cette porte comme si ça allait changer les choses ; assister à la fureur de Thomas ne faisait qu'accroître son excitation.

\- Dommage, c'est la seule porte de cette pièce, le nargua Janson.

\- Et je suppose que vous ne me laisserez pas partir tant que vous n'aurez pas eu ce que vous voulez, répliqua le blocard en faisant face à l'autre homme.

\- Ne fais pas comme si c'était une corvée pour toi. Comme si tu ne prenais pas ton pied quand tu y mettais du tien.

Thomas lâcha un rire sans joie, avant de s'exclamer sur un ton agressif :

\- Ouais j'avais vachement l'air de prendre mon pied la dernière fois. J'ai juste cru que j'allais mourir, espèce de connard !

Janson ne supporta pas ce manque de respect, il se précipita d'un pas rageur vers Thomas qui recula, la peur compressant son ventre. Il le prit par le col et le plaqua violemment contre la porte.

\- Tu l'avais bien cherché je te rappelle, grogna Janson.

Ils s'étaient tellement rapprochés que leurs nez se frôlaient. Bien que Thomas serrait la mâchoire pour se donner de la prestance, Janson pouvait lire dans ses yeux ambrés la peur qu'il inspirait. Il réfléchit deux secondes et vint à la conclusion que ça ne servait à rien de l'effrayer, sa proie ne pouvait plus s'échapper de toute façon.

Janson jura à Thomas que s'il se laissait faire sagement, il ne lui ferait aucun mal. A sa grande surprise, cela suffit au jeune homme pour capituler. Le cadet respecta strictement ces conditions, un peu trop au goût de Janson ; c'était beaucoup trop facile.

Le garçon se laissa toucher, caresser, embrasser sans aucune initiative, aucune participation. Il se laissait tout simplement manipuler, telle une poupée, attendant patiemment que ça passe. Il s'appliqua même pour qu'aucun son ne quitte sa bouche.

Janson savait très bien qu'il faisait ça juste pour le faire chier, parce qu'il aime bien quand Thomas lui résiste, il aime le faire grimacer, l'entendre gémir son nom. Il aime sentir les doigts du jeune homme tirer sur ses cheveux, il aime sentir son corps vibrant de désir contre le sien.

Janson le bousculerait bien pour le faire réagir mais il lui avait promis qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Il regretterait presque de ne pas l'avoir prit de force.

Ses coups de reins étaient lents et profonds, presque doux. Thomas ne bougea même pas les hanches pour quémander plus, bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie. La fin s'approchait lentement et petit à petit, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du cadet. Savoir que Janson se retenait pour lui le faisait jubiler. Tout près de son oreille il lui chuchota : « Profitez-bien, c'est la dernière fois que vous approchez mes cuisses ».

Janson s'immobilisa pour défier le regard insolent du brun. Il ne le quitta pas des yeux lorsque ses coups devinrent plus sec, arrachant des gémissements de plaisir au blocard. Il lui dit tout en cajolant ses cuisses : « Tu es à moi Thomas, alors tes cuisses m'appartiennent ».

Il passa sa main sur le torse de Thomas, puis griffa son ventre plat, observant joyeusement son visage se crisper. Ces lignes rouges marquant cette peau si sensible lui donna la furieuse envie de le faire encore plus couiner, cependant il se retient, et se jura de le faire crier la prochaine fois.

Dans un dernier râle de plaisir il vint en Thomas, se délectant de ce frisson parcourant son corps. Il resta de longues minutes en lui, sans prendre la peine de soulager le plaisir du jeune homme qui cherchait désespérément une friction en se tortillant sous lui.

Janson ignora ses supplications silencieuses et entreprit de lui faire un suçon en plein milieu du cou, certifiant à tous qu'il était sa propriété. Une fois satisfait de cette marque violacée, il laissa le brun partir, ne se doutant pas une seconde que peu de temps après, Thomas et ses amis tenteraient de lui filer entre les doigts.

"Verrouillez les portes principales, verrouillez les portes principales ! ordonna Janson à son appareil électronique en poursuivant Thomas."

Le blocard couru aussi vite qu'il pouvait et glissa sous la porte qui se referma sur l'homme-rat, ce dernier tenta de la rouvrir mais cette tête-à-claques d'Aris venait de bloquer le système. Il vit le blocard de l'autre côté de la vitre avec les autres sujets, leurs regards s'accrochèrent un instant avec intensité, puis Thomas lui fît un doigt d'honneur magistral.

"Petit connard..."

Cette fois c'était Janson qui l'avait bien profond.

.

.

.

.

Didou


End file.
